The present invention relates generally to devices for collecting printed products such as a saddle stitcher, gatherer or inserter, and to methods for collecting printed products.
The Goss SP 1000 saddle stitcher for example has a plurality of hoppers which feed signatures to a saddle conveyor. In each hopper, a drum receives folded signatures from a stack and grips the lead or folded edge of the signature. The signature travels around until it hits a fixed register stop, at which time a dipper blade pushes the open edge of the folded signature toward a second drum. The second drum grips the open edge with a gripper and transfers the signature to a further drum which can open the signature for depositing on a saddle conveyor.